This invention relates to toy bicycles, and more particularly to a finger-operated toy bicycle.
Bicycles have long been a popular means of transportation for children and adults. Younger children although not old enough to ride a bicycle are very fascinated by bikes. Various small toy-like bicycles in the past typically do not provide younger children with a bicycle that truly resembles a real full moving bicycle. For example, expensive scale replica bicycles typically represent antique bicycles or motorcycles but are fragile and are not for younger children to play with. Also, other die-cast bicycles with figurines attached thereto may include freely rotatable wheels, however, the pedals, brakes and sprockets typically will not move.
Thus there has long been a need for a true-scale model of various bicycles. Also, the toy bike must be capable of being operated by ones fingers to allow the operator to move and control the bicycle, do wheelies and other tricks and movements one can do on a full-sized bicycle.
Some prior art references, which may be relevant to the present invention, are as follows: Applicants"" prior U.S. Pat. No. 6,146,237 to Rehkemper et al., discloses a toy finger operated bicycle that includes brake means in connection with the front and rear end and oversized pedals and pegs to facilitate finger operation of the bicycle. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 4,582,178 to Huneault discloses a seat brake system that is actuated when the bicycle seat tilts forwards and backwards and U.S. Pat. No. 2,568,374 to Thomas describes an axle and wheel assembly for a toy bicycle that permits easy removal and insertion of such assembly against the frame. The prior art however, fails to disclose, teach, motivate or suggest the invention disclosed herein.
Other die-cast toy bicycles, which provide a means to operate the bicycle with the operator""s fingers, only provide limited control of the bicycles, because these other bicycles have rigid frames. When the bicycles travel over uneven terrain, or when turning, the user typically loses control over the bicycles. Therefore a need exists to provide an operator with greater control on various terrain surfaces.
In accordance with the present invention there is illustrated and disclosed a bicycle that in a preferred embodiment is essentially a toy size such as a {fraction (1/15)}th scale version of a full-sized bicycle that is capable of being operated like a regular bicycle by ones fingers. It contains the basic parts of a bicycle such as front and rear tire wheels; pedals, sprockets, and a belt drive assembly for the rear wheel, seat, handle bars and frame so that one playing with the toy bike can do everything one riding a regular bicycle can do. The bicycle also includes a front and rear suspension system to increase control over the bicycle and to enhance the tricks one can perform while operating the bicycle. In addition, various attachments are provided herein to further enhance tricks and control over the bicycles.
Numerous other advantages and features of the invention will become readily apparent from the following detailed description of the invention and the embodiments thereof, from the claims, and from the accompanying drawings.